Shadow
by MagicNein
Summary: Spyro is ten, and his older sister is the star of the family, but what about me? He thinks, and starts the songfic Shadow to the Ashlee Simpson song Shadow. Older than dirt.


Hello, I'm back, yes, it's me, the light one2, like I said on my page, I used to be the light one. But now I'm back with...SHADOW!!!

But first let me say that is was a close race between Shadow, My life and Perfect. And that it will start to sound a lot like the video for the song at the end.

The story: What if spyro had an older sister? And what if she was an overachiever? All this happening when Spyro's ten, Based on my own life, here's the story...

(I don't own anything that is not mine)

"SPYRO, GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" A voice yelled

_I was six years old_

_When my parents went away_

_I was stuck inside a broken life_

_I couldn't wish away_

"Coming" Spyro yelled back "What now?" he said to himself

"Spyro," his parents said "we have to talk to you about your grades"

"What about them?" Spyro said

"They're too low" His parents said

"They're B's!!!!" Spyro half-yelled

"Exactly" His parents said

"But that's hardly what I'd call low" Spyro said

_She was beautiful_

_She had everything and more_

_And my escape was hiding out_

_And running for the door_

"Yes, but why can't you be more like your sister?" His parents said

"Because I'm not her" Spyro said "Goodbye"

"Spyro, you know that we only want what's best for you" His parents said, but spyro wasn't listening

"Why do they treat me like this?" Spyro asked himself

_Somebody listen please_

_It used to be so hard being me_

"I try as hard as I can, I do my best, and it's STILL not good enough for them" spyro said, not really caring who heard him

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

The next day Spyro's sister, Liz, had another awards ceremony to go to for band (flute, drums, trumpet...) but Spyro didn't go, he was still mad.

"Why can't you be more like Liz, she's so perfect, get her grades, have her life, she has no clue how hard it is growing up after her." Spyro said to himself

_All the days collided_

_One less perfect than the next_

_I was stuck inside some else's life_

_And always second best_

Later that day, when the rest of Spyro's family came back, there was a party to celebrate Liz's award

"That's a surprise" Spyro said sarcastically

"You stop talking like that" Spyro's mom said

"What? She wins everything, every time, everywhere" Spyro said

"Yes, but you still need to go congratulate her" Spyro's dad said

"No" Spyro said

"Then go to your room" his dad said

_Oh I love you now_

_Cause now I realize_

_That it's safe outside _

_To come alive_

_In my identity_

"Fine" Spyro said before he ran to his room

"Why is he acting like that?" Liz said

"We don't know" Spyro's mom said

_So if you're listing_

_There's so much more to me you haven't seen_

Spyro was mad. Really mad. At everything and everyone.

And Liz was worried about Spyro.

"It's not like I WANT to win" Liz said to herself "all I want to do is be a role model"

_Living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me_

_Living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_My chains are finally free_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

Spyro and Liz had rooms right next to each other, so their headboards to their beds were right against each other, if the wall were to vanish into thin air.

"She's so perfect" Spyro said "she's popular, nice, smart and pretty, and me? I'm the dorky little brother, what a lovely title" He leaned his head against the headboard of his bed, the same time as Liz did.

_Mother, Sister, Father, Sister, Mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Mother, Sister, Father, Sister, Mother_

_Everything's cool now_

_Oh my life is good_

_I got more than anyone should_

_Oh my life is good_

_And the past is in the past_

Spyro stared at the one tiny award he had, it was for a play he did at summer camp, when he was five.

Liz stared at the many awards she had won over the years, one accomplishment after another, each one greater than the last

_I was living in the shadow_

_Of someone else's dream_

_Trying to find a hand to hold_

_But every touch felt cold to me_

Liz stared for a minute, then CRASH

In one swipe she had thrown half of her awards and trophies to the floor in anger.

"What the heck just happened?" Spyro said to himself

_I'm living in a nightmare_

_A never-ending sleep_

_But now that I am wide awake_

_Yeah I can finally see_

_Don't feel sorry for me_

Liz had also shattered her mirror, which was directly across from Spyro's mirror.

Somehow both mirrors shattered at the same time, causing some sort of a connection between Spyro and Liz

_Don't feel sorry_

_Don't feel sorry_

_For me_

And somehow, Spyro felt that he didn't need to grow up to be like Liz, and he started living his own life

_Living in _

_Living in_

_Living in_

_A shadow_

_Living in _

_Living in_

_Living in_

_A new day..._

THE END!!! Please review!!!


End file.
